Hell's Harem
by QueenEphiny
Summary: Hermione is the daughter of darkness and when Pansy is threatened by Draco, Ginny finds out about Harry's cheating and Luna is teased by the Golden boys relentlessly they form a harem. The four girls now bonded together by love as one are on a quest to rid the wizarding world of three threats. Dumbledore, Harry and Voldermort. With unspeakable power they might just win. SLASH FIC!


**I DO NOT OWN JKR'S CHARACTERS THOUGH I HAVE TRIED ON SEVERAL OCCASIONS TO GO TO BRITIAN AND OBLIVIATE HER INTO SAYING THEY WERE MINE. I WAS HOWEVER NOT ABLE TO GET PAST THE SECURITY CLEARENCE WITH A SHARPENED STICK OF WOOD ON ME. SO OF COURSE WHEN THEY ATTEMPTED TO DRAG ME OUT OF THE PLACE I SCREAMED I WOULD NEVER BE TAKEN TO AZKABAN AND THAT MY MASTER WOULD SAVE ME FROM THE DEMENTORS. IT TOOK SEVERAL WEEKS FOR THE BRUISES FROM BEING THROWN OUT TO VANISH. HOPE YOU ENJOY**

**SET IN 6TH AND 7TH YEAR IN THIS STORY THE GUYS NEVER GO HUNTING FOR HORCRUXES.**

**PROLOUGE**

Hermione Granger walked down the hallway her mask firmly in place. She had been wearing this mask ever since she came to Hogwarts, all anyone ever saw was goody two shoes Granger and that was the way she wanted it to stay. She was not an ordinary girl she was the daughter of darkness and was recruited by the shadows to end this fateful war. The dark would win but not Voldermort's stupid bunch of stuck up purebloods. Oh no she was going to create an army of her own.

Hermione had never had a proper childhood at least one someone from the outside would see as normal, to her it was perfectly normal to be raised by shadows. Her parents, Jane and Ted Granger had died when she was 7 but even before then she had always be weird. Her parents had never noticed how whenever they turned out the light at bedtime her face would light up and her lips would move in silent whispers.

Or when in thunderstorms she would wait anxiously for the next lightning bolt and hope that the terrifying noises would never stop. Even the fact that whenever someone mistreated her something mysterious happened to them like when Tommy, a boy in her kindergarten class, had picked on her and called her buck toothed beaver he had fallen out of a tree and broken both legs and an arm, from a 1m height, it did not seem weird to them. They to bought into the act Hermione sold and she for one was happy.

The shadows had stayed by her and when she killed her "parents" at 7 years old in a fit of rage she went to live with her REAL family in a secret manor under the house. Her "parents" bodies had been disposed of and some shadows had taken their place, masquerading as them so she wouldn't be taken away into care.

Hermione then found out she was a pureblood, a Snix to be exact. The Snix's were the richest, most politically connected, most powerful magical family in the entire magical world and they were all women. Some time ago they had found a spell that could cause one woman to get another pregnant and with I they had made generation after generation. Hermione Jean Granger was just a cover name for Hogwarts her real name was Ebony Raven Pandora Ember Snix.

They had ancestors in all kinds of races. Some were witches, ½ veelas, vampyres, elementals, nymphs and elves. For years she lived with her new family they consisted of:

Her grandmother Delaney was Mother Earth, from her Hermione had inherited the ability to talk to animals, her aunt Sapphira was a fire nymph and had passed the ability to throw fireballs and finally her godmother Nicole was a vampyre. Vampyres were hated enemies with the race known as vampires.

When Hermione had turned 12 she had realised something, that boys just didn't interest her like they should, while most girls her age heads followed boys hers would follow girls. No one had noticed so far, they all expected her to end up with Ron but she just couldn't see the good points in Ron he was rude, stupid, dirty, had bad manners and was just so lazy.

Hermione knew that at the head of her army she would not have a man by her side but a woman and maybe even more than one. She and her wives for she would make them honest women would rule the world as they saw fit and never take any shit from anyone.

Hermione kept on walking never once looking back at the people who stared at her, she knew they didn't really know HER they knew Harry Potter and she was just the brains in the background, never acknowledged, never thanked and never even loved. But that was okay the darkness loved her, it would never leave her.

She was brilliant an occulemency and had known from day 1 that all Harry and Ron ever saw her as was a homework doer and a mystery solver. Whenever she had made a discovery Harry had taken credit for it. Found out about the philosophers stone, banished the devils snare, got past Snape's potion obstacle, made the polyjuice potion, found out about the chamber of secrets and the basilisk and so much more yet every time SHE worked out the mystery, SHE went on the adventure, SHE saved the boys lives… they got the credit.

It was so unfair but in a way Hermione preferred it, it meant no one paid much attention to her and that was just fine, if someone took the time to really study her they would realise something was wrong and would find out her big secret and then she would have to kill the.

She had no problem with killing she had done it before and harboured absolutely no guilt about it but at the moment she couldn't afford for anything to go wrong with her master plan, to kill Dumbledore, Harry and Voldermort.

For one Harry was an arrogant prick and Voldermort was just like some blood obsessed git and two Hermione knew just what a manipulative old fool Dumbledore really was. He had put Harry with the Dursleys so he would grow up not knowing love and when Harry grew up he could control who he liked. He was trying to execute a marriage contract between Harry and Ginny without Ginny or Harry's consent and he had been stealing Harry's money for years saying Harry has authorised him access and he has a "signed" note to prove it.

Harry and Ron's fame had really gone to their heads, Harry expected all girls to fall at his feet and even though he was currently dating Ginny he was sleeping with a different girl every week. It was a wonder he hadn't been discovered yet, he got mail and parcels from them every day. Ron had become an attention whore, everywhere he went he expected to get interviewed and he made up so many different schemes to get on the front page.

Hermione giggled and people all around her stared trying to see what was so funny to the normally serious girl. She was in fact imagining everyone's faces when she came back to school next year and everyone saw the real her. When she was born she had a glamour charm placed on her so she would look like her "parents". When she came back next year boy would they be in for a shock.

Hermione's mind drifted back to thoughts about the dark army she would raise. She would recruit vampyres, werewolves, dementors, spiders, dragons and giants. She would then emerge onto the battlefield and reign supreme over the wizarding world.

The previous summer the shadows had shown her how to mark the people in her army. It was sort of like a dark mark but with more properties. She could summon her people though any wards and they could do the same, it would warn her if someone in her family was in danger and it could be used as an emergency portkey. She heard the familiar voices start up and hurried off to a place she could listen in peace without being disturbed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 2 WEEKS LATER - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There was only five days left of term and all students were hurrying around, trying to get all their assignments in on time. There was an all to familiar scene going on in the Gryffindor common room featuring Ron, Harry and Hermione. "NO BOYS ABSOLUTELY NOT I WILL NOT DO YOUR BLOODY WORK FOR YOU JUST BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE FUCKING BRAINS TO FINISH THEM!" Hermione screamed red in the face.

There was only 1 other person in the room to hear the argument for all the others were at lunch and that was Luna. She was looking at the boys with a mixture of disgust and rage. "Hermione it's not like that, everyone's depending on me, I mean I have to pass these exams or no one will think I'm smart enough to lead them" Harry said putting on his best boy who lived I am the chosen one so you have to do what I say performance.

Ron joined in soon after, "Yeah Hermione we would have had the time to do it but we had to go to all these order meetings I mean Harry had to make plans after all he is the only one who can defeat you know who," Ron finished by smiling smugly and holding out his potions essay Harry did the same with a smug smirk planted firmly on his face.

Hermione smiled sweetly and took their essays before throwing them to the side and into the fire, the boys cried out in shock and glared at Hermione angrily, "Listen here boys if you ever try and make me do your work again I will castrate you using a rusty pair of scissors," she said folding her arms across her chest. The boys looked terrified and noticed an evil gleam in her eye that told them she would.

They turned tail and ran, hightailing it out of the portrait hole. Hermione stormed up to her dormitory and after making sure no one was around and locking the door she took off her glamour and sighed it felt great to be herself.

Hermione now stood at 5 foot 11 inches. Her face was free of any freckles or blemishes and her skin was nicely tanned. Her hair was now down to her hips in black waves. Her eyes were purple with flecks of silver and black. Her lips plump and a deep red. Her breasts once a C cup were now a huge DD and her nails were longer and more rounded. The final touch was her tattoos. There was one of a dagger on her hip another of a pair of lips on her other hip and a halo balanced on a pair of devils horns on her lower back.

She heard someone coming and huffing sadly changed herself back. "You okay Hermione," she heard Luna call through the door. "Yeah just fine Luna," she called back then slid down the wall and buried her face in her hands. The shadows crept up and began whispering in her ear, stories of horrible ways they would kill Harry and Ron. Slowly a smile worked it's way onto her face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 5 DAYS LATER - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione bordered the Hogwarts Express her trunk in her pocket and her wand in her jeans. She found a spare compartment and set about making it bigger and better for the 5 hour trip. When she was done she stepped back to admire her work. The benches were gone and a simple expanding charm had made it about three times the size of her dorm at Hogwarts. The floor was covered in a soft carpet and the walls were squishy. All around were littered beanbags, armchair and cushions.

The window wall was transfigured to be completely see through so that the occupants could watch the countryside go by on another there was a huge TV and DVD player, on another there was a Wii setup and connected to another huge TV. Hermione also placed in a stereo, dance floor and a dressing room for when they had to get changed out of their uniforms.

Hermione heard Harry, Ron and Ginny coming down the corridor and quickly opened the door, bounding outside. "Guess what guys," she said using a huge fake smile. "I changed our compartment a bit," she grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her in waiting for the boys to follow before closing the door.

"Holy fuck Mione!" Ron yelled his mouth hanging open, she smirked and turned away so they would not see her disgusted grimace. A pounding came down the corridor and a few seconds later Pansy, Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle were standing in the doorway gaping at her awesomeness, and that was being modest.

"Hey Hermione can we stay here," Pansy asked her face sincere, the others in the compartment looked at her in surprise but Hermione knew why she was being so nice, Pansy was her girlfriend and lover. It had all started with a secret a couple of months ago.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - FLASHBACK - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_Hermione walked down the halls and glanced around before taking out her wand and cursing a nearby bird. Just then she heard crying and followed the sound until she came upon a hunched up girl weeping into her hands, it was Pansy Parkinson!_

_Hermione walked up behind the shaking girl and wrapped her arms around her, stroking her hair softly and whispering soothing words. While she may have been evil she was not mean to girls who didn't deserve it and all Pansy had ever done was call her names something Hermione did right back._

_Soon Pansy had calmed down and turned to face Hermione, her eyes still shining. "Thanks Granger," she mumbled looking away. Hermione smiled, "Call me Hermione and I'll call you Pansy," she said flashing the dark haired girl a smile. Pansy smiled back and then it faded from her face. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked noticing the girls immediate change in mood._

"_Well my parents have arranged for me to marry Draco Malfoy when we graduate Hogwarts and because his family is more politically connected and richer than mine that basically means he owns me when we're married. I have never liked the stupid prick but he has tried on many occasions to "bed me" as he likes to call it and has promised that this summer I will be made into a woman even if I don't want it. I have to spend the summer at his house because as his betrothed he has a right to request it" She said and began to cry again._

_Hermione's face lit up and she comforted Pansy telling her she had an idea. "What is it? Will it get me out of being with Draco this summer," Pansy asked rubbing her eyes. "Yes, yes it will," Hermione comforted. "You can come and stay at my house this summer. The Malfoys would not dare to go against me and my family," Hermione said smirking, anticipating the next question. "But how can your family protect us they are just a bunch of muggles," Pansy pointed out._

"_Come with me," Hermione said grabbing Pansy's arm and pulling her to the room of requirement. She walked past it three times thinking I want a place to talk privately. The door appeared and Hermione lead Pansy in sitting her in one of the couches. "I wish to have a blood oath that you will not tell anyone of what you hear here today," Hermione stated, her tone serious._

_Pansy looked shocked but held out her arm and nodded. Hermione transfigured the tip of her wand into a knife and sliced a gash across Pansy's palm then one across her own. They gripped each other's hands and chanted the oath. 'We Hermione and Pansy do hereby swear on our life and magic that we will not reveal anything that is spoken in this room to anyone in our lives, so mote it be' there was a flash of magic and both girls felt a warm tingle run up their arm._

"_Have you ever heard of the Snix's," Hermione asked sitting down delicately on the couch across from Pansy. "Oh of course. Every pureblood girl since she is little is told the stories about them. How they are brave and mighty warriors, never accepting a man into their ranks. It is rumoured that the last known Snix couple Rose and Sophia had a daughter named Ebony just before they died by the hands of the order. I have always wanted to be one of them, you know a part of their family. Apparently the Snix's value family more than anything, you hurt one you die painfully. Why do you ask?" Pansy asked looking curious._

"_I do hereby swear on my life and magic that the following is true," Hermione said holding up her wand. "My name is not Hermione Jean Granger it is Ebony Raven Pandora Ember Snix. I was born on the 13th of May and was given to the Grangers so I would have a cover family. My real family lived in a mansion hidden beneath the house. I had been training to be the Dark Mistress for years before it happened._

_When I was 7 I killed my fake parents in a fit of anger. My real family then came to collect me. I was taken to live beneath my old house in the mansion. What you said is true my parents were killed at the hands of the order just after I was born but I still have some of my family left they are my Grandmother Delaney, Mother Earth, my aunt Sapphira is a fire nymph and finally my godmother Nicole is a vampyre._

_I have spent the last few years at Hogwarts acting a golden girl and playing up a Mudblood persona. I hate mudbloods and muggles and all of those who appose me. The main ones being Harry Potter, Voldermort and Dumbledore. In case you have not noticed Dumbledore is in fact a controlling old fuck wit. Who acts like a kindly old man only to stab you in the back._

_I am creating an army and when the time is right and most of the two sides have killed the other we will march onto the battlefield and take them over, killing all who stand in our way. Next year I am planning on revealing who I really am but not my side, which will make both sides try to bring me to theirs, stupid fools! Hermione cackled her head thrown back._

_Pansy stared at her in shock and awe before bringing her hand up to cradle Hermione's face. Slowly so Hermione would have time to pull away if she wanted to Pansy brought their lips together. Hermione wrapped her arms around Pansy's waist and pulled her in to deepen the kiss. _

_The two girls pressed their bodies together enjoying the others warmth. Hermione was the first to break the kiss, "You don't just want me because of whose family I come from do you?" she questioned unsure. Pansy grinned and shook her head, "I've wanted to do that for a while, it's just with your heritage and my being engaged to Draco I was to scared and well I kind of thought you preferred Weasley to you know… girls."_

_Hermione smiled and pulled Pansy in for another searing kiss. She stood up and grabbing Pansy's hand pulled her to the bed that had magically appeared. Suddenly the couches disappeared and the room was lit with candles. The scent of roses reached Pansy's nose and she realised that the room was littered with petals._

_She grinned and surrendered herself to Hermione, letting her lead her to the bed. Hermione gently pushed Pansy onto the bed, against the pillows and climbed on, straddling the girls waist. She leant down and pulled Pansy in for a deep kiss, their tongues battling._

_Hermione pulled back and straightened up, pulling off her shirt and cloak. Pansy's eyes darkened with lust as she saw the purple lacy bra. "Wait," Hermione said grabbing her wand and waving it in a complicated manner. She began to turn into her real self. Pansy gasped and reached up to tuck a strand of black hair behind her ear._

_Hermione's bra unable to accommodate the huge breasts burst open and her huge boobs burst out. They stood tall and proud on her ribs, peaked with rosy nipples. Pansy leant up and took a nipple into her mouth, gently massaging the other between her fingernails. Hermione moaned and waved her wand again, the girls clothes disappearing._

_The rest of the night was spent in each others arms, both having many orgasms and each time sharing a bit more of their soul with the other. The next morning they parted but not before promising to be together forever._  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**END FLASHBACK **_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK! PLEASE REVIEW I REALLY NEED TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT! ALSO PLEASE NOTE THERE WILL BE NO PAIRINGS LIKE DRACO/HERMIONE, HARRY/GINNY, RON/HERMIONE, BLAISE/GINNY, PANSY/RON, LUNA/BLAISE STUFF LIKE THAT. THERE WILL BE A FOUR PAIRING HERMIONE/LUNA/GINNY/PANSY**_


End file.
